Tutorial
This page is an overview of the game. It includes all how to play the game, Gimmick Details and short recaps. Notes *To play the puzzles go to "Puzzle Map" (パズルマップ). *Stories (ストーリー), to read the character's stories. *Gacha (ガチャ) is to get some characters and there are three types: Event, Crystal and Normal Gacha. For Event and Crystal Gacha, a single round which costs 25 crystals and 10 rounds which costs 225 crystals. For Normal Gacha, a single round which costs 100 Ebies and 10 rounds which costs 900 Ebies. *Crystals (クリスタル) are used to gacha. You can get by logging in everyday or clearing stages by getting certain amount of points. *Ebies (エビ) are used to unlock stories. You can also get by logging in everyday or clearing stages. How to play *First, have a team of 4 characters of your choice (Please note that some skills are limited to certain stage meaning ! sign will appear). So, please choose them wisely. If you don't, you cannot use that particular card. *To level up your card's level, put it in your main team. Leader's level will increase more. *When the card reached certain level, you can read the card's stories. (more information is below) *'Leader' skill can be used many times but others can be used only once. *You can only move the pieces horizontally or vertically. *Check Gimmick Details (ギミック詳細) and set a suitable team. *Clear the targets to complete the puzzle. Gimmick Details (ギミック詳細) Flash Piece (ひらめきピース) *Four pieces will give "Flash Piece". As shown in the photo, you have to drag again with another two pieces to use it. Glass Plate (ガラス板) *Drag the pieces which are on glass plates to break them. Short Recaps *These are translated short recaps which were tweeted by the official twitter. Recap ① *Every cards come with "Kizuna story"♪ There are two types: "Voiced Story" and "Card Story" for 2 stars (★★/R) and above! Clear the puzzles (Itsuki: "This is difficult.....") Increase your favorite characters' Kizuna level (Itsuki: "I will be waiting!") Recap ② *Leader card's level (Affection) is easier to rise♪ By increasing the affection in the puzzle, you might see surprising another side of him...!? When the Kizuna level is increased.... (You: "Let's go.", Natsuki, Tsukasa, Sosei: "Okay") Natsuki: "So that you can read the Kizuna stories!" Recap ③ *By increasing the card's level (Affection), it's skill level also will be strong♪ It will decreases the number of turns or requirement to activate the skill, also the skill itself will be powered up...! When your card's affection is higher, the puzzles also can be overcome...!? Shun: (Let's put various characters in the puzzle!) When the card's level is increased, the skill level also increased! (Shun: "Alright!", Phone: "Clear!") Recap ④ *Use the four characters' skills to clear the puzzles! Since the leader skill can be used many times, it's a quite advantage in long-term stages! On board: "'About the skill" Takaomi: "'During the puzzle, you can only use the skill once" Aki: "Leader skill can be used countless times", "I see...." Category:Browse